CSI Miami: Two: A family thing
by BlackRaven
Summary: COMPLETE A dead teanager is found near her home and an older woman is found shot in her kitchen and our team of CSI learn about more than their victims - I've finally finished - send me your reviews and tell me if you want to read another episode!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone!  
  
Well this is the second episode of my CSI Miami series. Now if any of you have ever seen the show you would know that they usually deal with two cases per episode.  
  
Since writing a fanfic with two cases is complicated and has the danger of turning out confusing and non-coherent I've avoided it for my first episode by creating a big case that needed the entire team. But now, in the spirit of being as true to the original as possible I've decided to give it a try.  
  
This attempt of mine will make reviews even more important because it is the only way I would be able to know if the story makes sense to anyone out there but me and whether of not I'm making the whole thing just confusing and bad.  
  
So please let me know what you think.  
  
Black Raven 


	2. Moving day

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters except for Jamie which is mine and all mine (but feel free to steal it if you really want to) I have no idea who does own the show but it sure isn't me - you think if I owned a show like this I would still be posting this here?  
  
This is the second Episode of my version of CSI Miami (the first episode was "Serial" - if you want to read it) you don't have to read the first episode to understand this one - the episodes are unrelated - but it would make you understand the characters a little more!  
  
Thank you Black Raven  
  
CSI Miami - Chapter 2 - A family thing  
  
"Hey Jamie" Speed called out "Where does this go?"  
  
Jamie came out of the living room and took a look at the box he was carrying "This goes in the kitchen" she directed and went back to the living room where Calleigh was waiting for her.  
  
"you sure don't have a lot of stuff" Calleigh commented just as Speed and Eric came in form the kitchen and sat down on the couch, each grabbing a beer in the process. Calleigh and Jamie were both sitting cross legged on the floor, unpacking a large box.  
  
"you guys really didn't have to so this" Jamie said for what must have been the tenth time that day  
  
"It's nothing" Eric insisted "It's the least we could do for our new team member"  
  
"Besides" Calleigh added "We don't get to spend that much time together off work"  
  
"That's because we're always AT work" Speed grunted  
  
they all laughed and took a swig off their beers.  
  
"So who's up for take out?" Jamie asked as she got to her feet  
  
"What? No home cooked meal?" Eric said in mock astonishment  
  
"Trust me, you do not want to eat anything that I cook!" Jamie laughed  
  
"Chinees is always good" Speed finally replied  
  
Jamie went over to the phone but before she could make the call 5 beepers went off in the room  
  
"Like I said" Speed sighed "we're always AT work"  
  
*  
  
"Way to kill a perfectly good Sunday morning H" Eric greeted as the four of them stepped into the CSI building half an hour later.  
  
"How did the moving go?" Horatio turned to Jamie  
  
"Just like I like it - short and sweet" She replied "What have you got for us?"  
  
"Eric, Calleigh the two of you have a shooting at 57 Lincoln Drive" He said, hnding them a small note "Speed, Jamie, we have a dump site"  
  
*** First Crime Scene - CASE 1  
  
Horatio walked over to Detective Sevilla while Jamie and Speed started unloading their equipment from the back of the truck. After exchanging a few words she took him a few steps into the wooded area, Horatio noticed a sneaker lying on the ground to his right. They took a few more steps and kneeled next to the body. She was young - just a teenager - with light brown hair, wearing a pair of jeans blue and a yellow T-shirt.  
  
"Someone really did a number on this girl" Alexx said from her place next to the victim's head. She leaned in closer and felt the victim's skull. "multiple fractures to the back of the skull, she has multiple contusions on her face and upper torso"  
  
Jamie and Speed arrived, each carrying his kit, and joined them next to the body. Speed took out his camera and started going over the crime scene and taking pictures of the body and the ground around her.  
  
"Time of death is at about 3 am" Alexx volunteered after checking the body's liver temperature.  
  
"This is a residence neighborhood" Jamie commented "and a fairly quiet one, not much crime going on in this part of town but there's also nothing to do here at 3 am. No clubs, no community centers, not much youth activity"  
  
"She can't be a day over 16" Alexx said sadly "you had your whole life ahead of you didn't you sweetheart?"  
  
Speed quickly surveyed the area around him closely through the magnifying lens of the camera and found a mark on the dirt of two parallel lines - matching the imprint of a person being dragged.  
  
"No tire marks, just some foot prints. It looks like she was dragged here" he said while taking pictures and placing a ruler next to the imprints for measurement.  
  
"Yes" Horatio nodded "but from where?"  
  
"Follow the drag pattern" Jamie concluded "Get to the source"  
  
*** Second Crime Scene - CASE 2 - 57 Lincoln Drive  
  
Eric and Calleigh followed the detective into the apartment.  
  
"The victim's name is Martha Stevens, age 61, she lived with her husband, Harry Stevens. He claims he was in the other room when he heard a laud noise his wife came in from the kitchen and fell down dead"  
  
Calleigh and Eric went into the kitchen slowly, they surveyed the scene from the thresh hold for a moment, taking the minute to get a better look at the entire room as a whole before going in closer and inspecting the smaller details.  
  
The woman was lying on the floor on the small hallway leading from the kitchen to the living room in a pool of her own blood. A large red stain on her chest in the front. There was a trail of blood leading from the table to where the body lay on the floor. Calleigh went closer to examine the entrance wound.  
  
"Looks like a 45 caliber, through and through" She lifted her head and went back into the kitchen, examining the walls, in search for the bullet.  
  
"The blood spatter is mainly here" Eric indicated on a section of the wall behind him "It's low, indicates she was sitting" he said taking note of the fallen chair next to the victim. He took out his camera and started taking pictures of the crime scene  
  
"Here we go" Calleigh mumbled as she took a pair of tweezers from her kit and retrieved the bullet for the wall, examining it "45, just like I thought"  
  
"you've never been wrong before" Eric cracked and Calleigh smiled back at him. 


	3. Family life

Disclaimer - don't know them, don't own them and even if you sue me there's nothing to take!!!  
  
This is the second episode of my idea of the CSI Miami series - the first episode was named "Serial" if you wish to read it - you don't have to though, you can start from here, the episodes are unrelated.  
  
PART 2  
  
"Ok, so let's walk this through" Calleigh suggested. She and Erik often did this when they worked together - it was a method that was comfortable for them both. It allowed them to bring up different theories and throw them out the window in a relaxed and laid back manner.  
  
"Ok, so there's no sign of forced entry, no one else here but the husband" Eric started "He's my first suspect"  
  
He noticed a bloody foot print next to the body and tool a picture of it - it wasn't a shoe but a sock print and he measured it to be size 42.  
  
"Maybe they had a fight" Calleigh suggested  
  
"there's no sign of a violent argument" Eric said throwing another look around the room  
  
"Maybe they fought in another room and she ran here to avoid the fight!?" Calleigh wondered "let's look for our murder weapon"  
  
Eric nodded and they both left the kitchen and started going over the different rooms of the apartment. The TV in the living room was still on, and two empty coffee cups were standing empty on the coffee table. Erik noticed a pair of slippers next to one of the chairs and checked it - the size was 42. They started opening drawers and closets, moving from room to room systematically, searching not only for the murder weapon but also for traces of blood on any of the furniture.  
  
Half an hour later it was Eric who found a gun in the bottom drawer of the bedroom closet.  
  
"It's a 45" Calleigh said as he handed her the gun "but it doesn't look like it's been used for while" she brought the gun closer and smelt it "Doesn't smell of gun powder, but I'll have to check it in the lab"  
  
"Let's talk to the husband"  
  
* CSI interrogation room  
  
"I loved my wife" Harry Stevens said quietly, his voice shaking "I would never hurt her"  
  
"You own a gun don't you Mr. Stevens?" Calleigh asked gently. No matter what her suspicions were - until proven guilty the man was still a grieving husband  
  
"I own a 45, I keep it in the bedroom, but I haven't used it for years" the man replied "we kept it for protection, the building next door was broken into a few times, there was a lot of crime going on in the neighborhood"  
  
"Sir would you mind it we took a look at your hands?" Calleigh asked  
  
"My hands?"  
  
"Yes, we need to take a swab of your hands, to check for gunpowder"  
  
The man brought up his hands and placed them on the desk, allowing Eric to take a q-tip and collect a sample.  
  
"Thank you very much Mr. Stevens" Calleigh thanked him, despite her best efforts her heart went out to the man, who seemed to be genuinely heartbroken "We're very sorry for you loss"  
  
*** CASE 1 - Kramer residence  
  
"The mother noticed her daughter was missing when she came to call her down for lunch" Detective Sevilla told them as she led Horatio and Jamie into the house "She went out and asked one of the police officers what to do and he brought her to us"  
  
Horatio and Jamie were just about to walk into the house when Speed joined them "the drag marks lead to this back yard, right up to the back gate " he explained  
  
Horatio nodded slowly "Speed, Check the back yard, every inch" The he turned and headed to the house along with Jamie  
  
Jamie took a deep breath and cleared her mind, preparing for the task ahead. She and Horatio worked together before, she knew what he expected from her and how he needed her to use her special ability. He was going to ask the questions and deal with the family - her job was to use her photographic memory and memorize everything she saw, behavior, special choice of words, nervousness as well as every detail about the house itself. It was a special skill, but one that was useless unless operated carefully. Her mind worked in a way that in every given moment it absorbed hundreds of details - without training and total concentration all the details would jumble in her head and make no sense --loose their meaning entirely. She had to let everything be absorbed slowly, letting everything be put into the right context so she could pull it out later with minimum effort.  
  
The house was a one story cottage surrounded by a yard and a picket fence. They walked in and headed for the living room where the family was sitting - all still in their pajamas.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Kramer" Horatio started "I'm very sorry for your loss"  
  
The father acknowledged him with a nod and the mother continued sobbing quietly.  
  
"Mr. Kramer I need you to tell me a little about your daughter, was there a reason for her to be out late last night?" Horatio asked  
  
"No" the father replied in a shaky voice "Lori was a straight A student, she just received a full scholarship to Columbia, she went to her room after dinner last night. We thought she went to sleep."  
  
Horatio nodded, from the corner of his eye he caught Jamie surveying the room carefully. She noted the many photos of the victim on the mantle and the various trophies on the cabinet. Horatio turned his attention back to the family "Mr. Kramer can we see Lori's room?" he asked gently  
  
The father nodded and hugged his wife as she sobbed even harder. It was the younger daughter who ended up leading them to the victim's bedroom.  
  
"Wow, more trophies" Jamie commented as soon as they entered  
  
"Yeah, Lori had a lot of activities" the sister explained for the doorway "Debate club, prom committee, anything you can think of"  
  
After she left Jamie and Horatio started going over the room slowly.  
  
"Hey guys" they suddenly heard a voice And Speed's head appeared in the window "I think I found something here"  
  
He lifted a hand showing them a small backpack "I found it here in the back yard" He explained as he leaned over and opened the bag taking out various items of clothing and a shower kit.  
  
"There's something here too" Jamie said directing their attention to the window seal. She opened her kit and took out a q-tip using it to swab something from the surface. She dripped solutions from two different bottles on the q-tip and watched as it turned slightly pink.  
  
"Blood" Horatio said quietly and took another look around the room "I guess we found our murder scene" 


	4. Clues

Disclaimer - don't know them, don't own them and even if you sue me there's nothing to take!!!  
  
This is the second episode of my idea of the CSI Miami series - the first episode was named "Serial" if you wish to read it - you don't have to though, you can start from here, the episodes are unrelated.  
PART 3  
  
*** CASE 2 - CSI lab  
  
Calleigh placed her hair firmly in a bun on the back of her neck and placed the goggles firmly on her eyes. She took the gun that they found at the victim's apartment and placed her arm with the gun inside the metal sleeve. The device was a large metal box, attached to a metal sleeve. The box was filled with water and by firing into it they would be able to recover the bullet (that would not be compromised by any other markings cause by a wall for instance) and inspect it against the bullet that killed their victim.  
  
She fired and opened the box, recovering the bullet and placing it under the microscope next to the bullet she recovered from the kitchen wall. Eric walked into the ballistics lab and waited for her to finish - not wanting to interrupt her in the middle. He looked around the lab that was practically Calleigh's private kingdom and noted that there were no family pictures on her desk. He often wondered about that - his own desk was covered with pictures of his parents and sisters.  
  
"Stop snooping around and come have a look at this" Calleigh said with out taking her eyes off the microscope and Eric could hear the smile in her voice. He went over and took a peek  
  
"It's not a match." Calleigh told him what he could already see for himself "the markings are totally different"  
  
Eric nodded and sat down at the nearest chair "I went over the husband's clothing, tons of blood, all belonging to the victim, but they were all transfer stains" He said showing her the pictures he took "No spatter"  
  
"So he could have gotten it when he was trying to help her" Calleigh nodded "Maybe we should go about this a different way"  
  
"What else do we have?"  
  
"Well" She shrugged "maybe we should go back to the body"  
  
*** CASE 1 - CSI Coroner lab  
  
"So what do we have here Alexx?" Horatio asked from his place at the observation gallery  
  
"Cause of death was a massive blow to the back of the head with a blunt object, I also found some dirt inside the wound. She has scratches on her wrists and on her ankle, there's also a large cut on her left thigh"  
  
Horatio zoomed in on the cut Alexx was referring to and inspected it "This must be from the window seal, we found some blood there and the size and shape seem to fit" he concluded "What else?"  
  
"There are contusions on the upper torso, and around her neck, like someone was holding her forcefully and shaking her, she was definitely in a struggle"  
  
"You're holding back on me Alexx" he told her playfully "What else did you find?"  
  
"Signs of recent sexual activity, looks consensual, and she was pregnant"  
  
"Pregnant?" Horatio said in astonishment  
  
"Almost two month" Alexx replied gravely  
  
* CUT to the Kramer residence  
  
"According to the mother Lori didn't have a boyfriend, no enemies, she was popular, smart and with a bright future ahead of her" Detective Sevilla said from the doorway after spending the last hour with the parents  
  
"I don't buy it" Speed said from his place outside the window  
  
"Yeah, me too" Jamie said from her place kneeling next to the window seal dusting for prints "No teenager is that perfect"  
  
"Well if she was sneaking out with a boyfriend, her parents knew nothing about it" Detective Sevilla said  
  
"Well who would she share her secrets with?" Horatio wondered out laud  
  
Smash cut to a different room of the house:  
  
Hortaio sat in front of Dana Kramer and smiled at her, trying to put the 15 year old at ease "Dana, we need to ask you some questions about your sister OK? Now it's important that you tell us the truth so we can find who ever did this to her."  
  
When the girl nodded he started asking her his questions "Dana did your sister have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes" She replied "she was seeing a boy named Brian, he's older, like 19 or something. She didn't want to tell my parents, she thought they would be mad at her"  
  
"Dana, do you know where we could find Brian?"  
  
"He works at the video library, that's where they met"  
  
"OK, thank you Dana. Now, did Lori sneak out a lot at night to meet him?"  
  
"I don't know, she didn't tell me everything. I only knew because I caught them one time. In her room, when my parents were gone" she shrugged  
  
Horatio thanked the young girl and left the room, leaving detective Sevilla with the girl to complete the questioning. He went outside and joined Speed in the yard. Speed had been working on the back yard for a few hours by then. The whole area has been divided into small sections using strings and creating small 20 by 20 squares that were each labeled and combed through for evidence.  
  
"Check this out" Speed said as Horatio approached him, indicating a large rock on the ground that was covered in blood. "I think this is what was used to bash her head in" he took a pair of tweezers and lifted a few hairs from the rock, placing them in a plastic evidence bag. " there's also a lot of footprints and turned grass, like there was a struggle here"  
  
"Bag it and tag it" Hortio said and put his sunglasses on "and let's get all this to the lab"  
  
*** CASE 2 - CSI Coroner lab  
  
"Not much I can tell you guys" Alexx said as Eric and Calleigh stood by her next to the victim. "One shot, straight to the chest, the bullet punctured a lung and two major arteries before going out the back. No gun powder residue, so this wasn't a close range thing"  
  
"the angle of the bullet is kind of strange isn't it?" Calleigh asked after inspecting to wound more closely  
  
"Yeah" Alexx agreed and grabbed a large metal stick from the table. With the help of Eric and Calleigh they pulled the body to a sitting position and Alexx drove the stick through the entrance wound and all the way out the exit wound, allowing them to see the angle in which the bullet went.  
  
"That's a pretty high angle" Eric said as he surveyed the results of their little experiment "It looks like almost 70 degrees"  
  
"68 to be exact" Calleigh said as she checked the computer screen that calculated the angle. "That's too high, the husband isn't that tall - even if she was sitting down"  
  
* Cut to the crime scene - Stevens residence - 57 Lincoln Drive  
  
"Ok so lets go over this again" Eric said as they both stood in the kitchen again "The victim was here" he indicated.  
  
Calleigh took the dummy they brought with them and placed her at the spot where they estimated the woman was. They sat the dummy down in the chair and Calleigh took a metal stick and drove it through the dummy at the exact same angle as the bullet.  
  
"There's o way that could have been the husband" Eric said as soon as he saw it "He'd have to be 3 feet tall to do that. We're missing something" He took out the file and started spreading some pictures around, the location of the body, a broken piece of glass, the fallen chair...  
  
"Hold on a second" Calleigh grabbed the picture from his hand and looked at it carefully "The angle of the chair"  
  
She started walking around the room making mental calculations "We assume she fell backwards with the chair, then managed to get up and walk to the hall. From the angle it fell in - the chair should have been standing like this"  
  
She placed the chair in the right angle and lifted her head - a small smile came on her face. To her it was a thing of beauty when the clouds suddenly lifted off a crime scene and all the pieces of the puzzle suddenly came together.  
  
Eric followed her gaze and nodded "She was facing the open window."  
  
"That high building across the street" Calleigh pointed "If you fired from one of the higher windows, you could get our 68 degrees angle"  
  
"Shooting someone from across the street through an open window - you'd have to be a pretty good shot" Eric commented  
  
"Or just plain lucky" Calleigh replied gravely. 


	5. Back to the scene

Disclaimer - Don't know them, don't know them.yada, yada, yada  
  
Sorry it took so long folks!!! But here it is - hope you enjoy it!  
  
***********  
  
"Hey Eric what are you ding back here? I thought you and Calleigh were at the crime scene - calculating shooting angles?" Alexx asked as she met Eric in the hall  
  
"I am, I just came to get some equipment we need" he replied as she fell into pace with him and the two of them continued down the hall "Well, you saved me a phone call. I found traces of some kind in the bullet wound."  
  
Eric looked over the piece of paper she handed him and came to a stop "residue cement!? Are you serious?"  
  
Alexx just grinned at him and walked away leaving him to mumble to himself "this case just keeps getting weirder"  
  
CASE 1 - CSI crime lab  
  
"What have we got here Speed?" Horatio asked as he entered the lab  
  
"Well, stuff in the bag were packed by the victim - her's were the only prints on the inside." Speed started "I matched the cut on her leg to the window ledge, the window only opens from the inside so she had to have opened it herself"  
  
"Looks like our perfect teenager was running away" Horatio said just as Jamie entered the room and sat down next to the two men.  
  
"I picked up about a dozen different shoe tracks from the back yard, I'm running them against the ones we found next to the victim" , she informed them, "There's no sign of forced entry or struggle anywhere in the house so I'm guessing who ever got her did it when she was already outside"  
  
"Damn" Speed cursed "Outdoor crime scenes are the worst! Especially residential areas like a back yard, there's a whole mess of evidence and outsiders with access"  
  
"Not this time" Horatio said in a knowing tone "The Kramer's have a back gate, a locked one the only people with access are the ones who have a key"  
  
"Or the ones that were let in by someone with a key" Jamie completed the sentence for him  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"So that means we're looking at the family or anyone she might have opened the gate for" Speed concluded  
  
"You think she was running away because she was pregnant?" Jamie asked after a moment reflection, "Maybe she was going to have an abortion"  
  
"There's only one person who would know that now would there?" Horatio said "We need to meet the boyfriend"  
  
CASE 2 - 59 Lincoln Drive  
  
Eric pushed the elevator button and waited. He and Calleigh were flanked by two police detectives and the four of them were headed for the forth floor, apartment D-4. It took Calleigh an hour to install a laser stick in the exact angle of the bullet, pinpointing the exact location from which the bullet came from. The red laser indicated a window in the forth floor of the building across the street.  
  
When they finally arrived at the apartment the detectives did most of the talking explaining to the man who answered the door what this was all about.  
  
"I have a gun" He admitted as soon as the five of them were inside the apartment "but I haven't used it in months."  
  
"Could we see it?" Calleigh asked  
  
The man nodded and went into the other room, returning with a small pistol which he handed over to Calleigh  
  
"this is a 32 caliber" she said after a short examination. She brought it closer to her nose and sniffed it "It hasn't been fired in a while"  
  
"I told you" The man said "I keep it for protection, that's it"  
  
"One more thing Sir" Eric said as he got up to his feet "Could we take a look at your windows? The ones in the bedroom?"  
  
"My windows?" the man asked in confusion, but when Calleigh and Eric nodded he simply shrugged and led them into the other room.  
  
"What's that?" he asked when he saw Calleigh take out her camera  
  
"We have to take some pictures Sir, don't worry" she smiled and took several pictures of the room while Eric opened the window. He could see the Stevens kitchen window clearly from where he was standing.  
  
"It's a clear shot from here" he told Calleigh "difficult but clear shot" he noticed some black residue and took a sample of it for analysis.  
  
"Hey Calleigh look at this" He called out and she joined him looking in the spot he was pointing at. There was a mark in the window ledge, a scratch.  
  
"It looks recent enough" Calleigh commented "Might be a bullet graze"  
  
Finally some of the pieces started to fit together in Eric's mind "and what do you want to bet that this window ledge is made of cement?"  
  
CASE 1 - CSI interrogation room  
  
Jamie looked through the glass window and observed the young man who was sitting at the table for a moment before going inside and joining Horatio who was already in the middle of his questioning.  
  
"Brian, did you know that Lori was pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah" the boy nodded, his eyes fixed on the ground "She told me last week. I loved her, i really did, we were going to get married and live together, raise the baby together"  
  
"Did Lori tell her parents?" Horatio asked  
  
"She was going to tell them after we got married" The boy answered quietly "I can't believe she's dead"  
  
At that point Speed came and tapped gently on the glass drawing their attention.  
  
"I did a little check on the family like you said H" Speed started as soon as the three of them stepped out of ear shot "According to the school records the two sisters must not be sharing the same DNA"  
  
Jamie quickly reviewed the file he handed her and started reading out loud "Suspension for assault on another student, low grades, suspension for assault on a teacher. this list is a mile long"  
  
"So we've got one girl who is perfect in every sense of the word, except she's sneaking around and getting pregnant and the other a total basket case with violent tendencies."  
  
"You think the sister might have done it?" Speed asked in disbelief  
  
"It doesn't matter what I think - it's all up to the evidence" 


	6. Follow the footsteps

"hey" Jamie greeted as she walked into the lab where Speed was working. She took a seat across the table from him and placed her chin on her palms  
  
"Hey James" he mumbled, not lifting his eyes off his work. The nickname brought a smile to her lips. It was an old nickname that Horatio once gave her, a long time ago. She found it funny and heart warming that the team picked up on it so quickly - she realized it was a sign of the respect and admiration the had for him.  
  
For a few moments a comfortable silence lay between them as she watched him work. There were about a dozen pairs of shoes in front of him, all taken from the Kramer residence. He was taking each shoe and cheking the soles for traces of blood or fibers before making a cast imprint of each sole and trying to mach it to the shoe print from the Kramer's backyard.  
  
"Do you have any brother's or sisters?" Jamie finally broke the silence  
  
"A brother. He's much younger than me though, we've never really been close. You?"  
  
"A younger brother and an older sister." Jamie replied "My brother is ok I guess, he's in the university now. We talk, like, once a week."  
  
"How about your sister?" Speed fed some data into the analyzer and came over to sit next to her as he waited for the results.  
  
"I don't know. Kate and I..we never really got along. I guess it wasn't easy on her, you know? When I started bouncing classes. Here she is finally going to the university and her baby sister alreay a year ahead of her! She didn't like me that much, I guess"  
  
"You shouldn't have to apologize for being smart"  
  
"No, but I guess she thought she shouldn't have to apologize for being ordinary" Jamie shrugged and shook her head - as if trying to shake away the bad memories.  
  
In a move that surprised them both he placed a hand on her shoulder "Sometimes I wish I could have been there when my brother was growing up. Maybe if I hadn't left home so early we would have been closer"  
  
The confession surprised him. It wasn't usual for him to open up like this to people. Least of all someone he hardly knew. But the bigger surprise was that it felt right - for some reason he felt comfortable sharing it with Jamie, and when he glanced at her face he realized that she was comfortable hearing such a confession from him too.  
  
*  
  
CASE 2 - CSI Interrogation room  
  
"Mr. Wilson, did you know Mr. And Mrs. Wilson from a cross the street?" Eric asked as he took a seat next to Calleigh in front of the very nervous man. Calleigh placed pictures of the old couple on the table in front of him.  
  
"I saw them before, I think, but I never talked to them or anything"  
  
"You never had any trouble with them?" Calleigh insisted  
  
"No, I didn't even know them. I'm not here a lot, I have business out of town so I fly a lot. I'm hardly ever there"  
  
"Where you there two days ago? At about 10 am?"  
  
When the man hesitated in his response Calleigh decided to take a different approach. "Mr. Wilson, we know the bullet came from your apartment, there's a bullet graze in your window ledge that connects your apartment with the shooting. If you weren't there than someone was. Mr. Wilson, whoever that was he killed a nice old lady that was sitting in her kitchen drinking tea."  
  
"My brother" The man's head slumped in defeat "He has a key of his own. Sometime when I'm out of town he stays there. I don't know if he was there two nights ago though"  
  
"Does anyone else have a key?" Calleigh asked more gently  
  
"No. Just him. Just my brother" the man's voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
CASE 1 - CSI lab  
  
"Hey H, I think we've got something here" Speed peaked his head out the door when he saw his boos walking in the hall past the lab.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"Well we didn't find a match for the shoe print we found net to the body." While speed spoke, Jamie pulled a few pictures and placed them on the board for display. "whoever wore those particular shoe got rid of it somehow. The problem we had was that the mother and daughter are the same shoe size so we couldn't go by the size either"  
  
"So we have nothing on the shoe print?"  
  
"Speed and I decided to go creative" Jamie said with a smile  
  
"See we went back to the original shoe print and decided to check it again" Speed pointed to one of the pictures "See here where the shoe is worn off? On the inside of the sole?"  
  
"Every person has a distinct walk, right?" Jamie jumped in "some of us walk on the balls of our feet, some of us put more pressure on the inside of our foot and so on"  
  
"The way you walk shows in your shoes. Places where you apply more pressure on the shoe wear off more quickly. In this case whoever made that imprint puts more pressure on the inside of their feet, and according to he depth of the print the person is supposed to be light about 40 - 50 kilograms"  
  
"So we checked the other shoes again, and there's distinct walking patterns - Mrs. Kramer walks in the balls of her feet - probably residue from years of walking in high hills. Dana on the other hand." Jamie pointed to a picture on the display and invited Horatio to take a closer look by himself.  
  
"The soles of her shoes are completely worn out on the inside. It's a perfect match to the walking pattern we found next to the body." Speed finished the presentation triumphantly.  
  
"Good work guys, really good" Horatio smiled.  
  
A technician came into the room and handed Speed a sheet of paper to review.  
  
"So it look like the sister really did it?" Jamie said quietly  
  
"I wouldn't be so quick to decide that" Speed said, frustration evident in his voice "Some lab results came back. We found blood on Mr. Kramer's shoe. It matches Lori's." 


	7. Matching profile

"James" Horatio called out after her as she was leaving the room and she stopped and turned to face him, waiting for him to catch up with her. When he did he led her into another room where they could talk more quietly. "What do you think?"  
  
"Think about what?"  
  
"The sister, the father, the whole family. I need you to start coming up with a profile here. Do you think the sister could have done it?"  
  
"Horatio, you know that what ever I say here isn't evidence right? It's just speculation, we still need to prove it" She checked. When he nodded she took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"Do I think the girl could have done it? Yes. No doubt in my mind"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Have you seen that house H? It's a shrine. Trophies, pictures merit badges - everything is about Lori. Dana never had a chance."  
  
"So she hated her sister?"  
  
"Exactly the opposite. She worshiped her, she wanted to be just like her. I looked over the file the school sent us. There's a clear pattern showing there - she's try to be good, try to excel and when that failed, when something messed it up - she would go ballistic. My guess!? She worships her sister, thinks she's perfect in every way and then she finds her sneaking out of the window at night, probably trying to run away and get married and have her baby. In Dana's eyes she was just about to throw everything away, everything that was so important to Dana."  
  
"so she got angry and killed her" Horatio nodded  
  
"She probably tried to confront her first, tried to stop her. It turned into a struggle and somehow Lori ended up dead" Jamie said quietly "She probably didn't mean it. And after it happened she was just too scared to be the failure again"  
  
Horatio took a minute to sort out everything in his head. Jamie's theory seemed reasonable and from his experience working with her he knew that just like Speed was never wrong about an analysis and Calleigh was never wrong about a bullet and Eric was never wrong about water and diving - Jamie was never wrong about a physiologic profile.  
  
CASE 2 - CSI fire range  
  
Eric walked into the room and waited until Calleigh was finished shooting before coming forward and tapping her gently on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey" She said as she took off her protective eye wear and ear muffs "Did you talk to the brother?"  
  
"Yeah. He said he wasn't even there. That he was at a club or something and never slept in his brother's apartment." Eric sighed "And he never even met the Stevens's"  
  
"Well the bright side is that the gun he handed over to us is a 45 caliber. The bad news are that it looks clean, like it was cleaned just a few days ago."  
  
"What about the bullets? Do they match?"  
  
"I was just about to check that" she smiled at him and went over to the other side of the water tank to fish out the bullet and start preparing it for inspection under the microscope.  
  
As he watched her work he noted that she seemed a bit tired "Hey Cal, have even had lunch today yet?" he inquired and came closer to her, when she shook her head, he let out a disapproving sigh. "Cal!"  
  
"Eric I'm fine!" She laughed "Really I'll grab a bit later"  
  
"How about I bring you something here while you finish prepping the bullet?" He suggested and she finally nodded, giving up on trying to suppress Eric's protective instincts.  
  
After he left Calleigh started to work quickly. The process of preparing a bullet for examination was like second nature to her - she could perform it in her sleep.  
  
Ten minutes later the two bullets were sitting opposite each other on the microscope and Calleigh was happily munching on a sandwich Eric brought over from one of the vending machines.  
  
"Good thing you don't have sensitive taste buds" He joked as he watched her eat "so what do we have here?"  
  
"We have a match" Calleigh declared after looking into the microscope and checking the striation "the two bullets are identical"  
  
"So now all we have to do is prove that he's the one who fired it"  
  
CASE 1 - CSI crime lab interrogation room  
  
Horatio looked at the man sitting before him and cringed on the inside. Up until now the conversation has been pleasant, comfortable. But Horatio knew this was about to change drastically. He knew what he was about to ask the man, and he knew there was no way the conversation would continue to be pleasant after he would say what he was about to say.  
  
He hated the fact that he had to do it, that he had to ask, without thinking he found himself glancing behind him at the mirror. He couldn't see through the dark tinted glass but he knew that Jamie was standing behind it, closely observing the whole exchange - for some reason that made him feel even more uncomfortable about what he was about to do.  
  
Sometimes he just hated his job!  
  
"Mr. Kramer we seem to have a little problem" Horatio said as soon as he entered the room "You see: we know where we found Lori and we know that your wife only reported her missing this morning. So the problem I'm having is understanding how in the world did Lori's blood get on your shoes?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I thought I was here to discuss when you are going to release my daughter's body" The man said quickly "wait a minute! You think I killed her? You really think I killed my little girl?"  
  
"I don't think anything Mr. Kramer, I'm just telling the evidence that we found" Horatio said calmly, not letting the accusations in the man's voice rise his temper "Is there any way you can think of for Lori's blood to get to your shoes?"  
  
"I already told you. I don't know" the man said stubbornly and rose to his feet "and now if you will excuse me, I have a funeral to plan."  
  
With that the man pushed his way out of the room.  
  
"It's always different you know?" Speed said from the doorway after Mr. Kramer stormed out of the room "the reactions the loved ones have after someone dies"  
  
"Or maybe that wasn't the reaction of a grieving father" Horatio said carefully, trying to figure out exactly what was bothering about his latest exchange with the father. "maybe it was the reaction of someone who has something to hide" 


	8. Anger managment

Hey people Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for so long. but I'm a university student and this is finals season. you know how it goes!!!  
  
So anyway, I have a few minutes now so I decided to try and put up a short chapter - just to keep things going.  
  
Hope you stick with me until the end.  
  
Don't loose your patience with me.PLEASE!!!!  
  
Oh and one more question - This chapter is pretty close to it's ending and I have tons of ideas for more chapters provided someone out there is still interested in reading them.. so let me know what you think.Should I do a third episode?  
  
LOVE Black Raven  
  
"So tell me again what are we doing here?" Speed asked again, uncertainty in his voice  
  
"Well, we still can't figure out if it was the father of the sister right? So I thought maybe we should take a closer at the wound" Jamie replied, still busy at setting different things around the room.  
  
"OK, I'm listening"  
  
"Well, Alexx says it took 3 blows to crush her skull" Jamie took out some x- rays and placed the on the illuminated board "So I figured we should try and find out which one of our two suspects could have dished out these blows"  
  
Speed nodded absently and surveyed the room. Jamie placed several test dummies around the room, all of them hooked up to some weird looking equipment.  
  
"I learned this trick from the feds, you know, what they lack in intelligence they make up for in gadgets" she started to explain with a smile and Speed chuckled softly "All these dummies are hooked up to this machine that measures the velocity and pressure of the impact"  
  
"They usually use this things for testing cars and stuff right?"  
  
"Yeah" Jamie nodded "Now all we have to do is start bashing these dummies heads in and see which blows match the damage that was done to Lori's skull"  
  
"So you want me to just start hitting these dummies in the head with a rock?" Speed asked half in amusement half in disbelief . Jamie smiled and nodded at him and he shook his head and grabbed a rock off the table, walking over to the dummies mumbling something under his breath  
  
"What was that Speed, I didn't hear you."  
  
"I said, who says us CSI's don't know how to work on our anger management issues" Speed replies lifting the rock and preparing to take a swing "Ready?."  
  
Case 2 - Miami Dade Police interrogation room  
  
"Mr. Wilson you say you weren't at your brother's apartment the night of the shooting" Erik started  
  
"No, I wasn't" the man said calmly, leaning back and looking way too smug for Erik's taste  
  
"Well you see this is where we have the problem, because you say you weren't there, but your gun was Mr. Wilson. We matched the bullet that killed Mrs. Stevens - It came from your gun."  
  
"I didn't fire that gun" the man said calmly and smirked "and you can't prove that I did"  
  
"Yeah well don't be too sure about that."  
  
CSI Miami crime lab - Case 1  
  
Horatio paused for a minute before coming into the lab, from the other side of the door he coulf hear the sound of laughter. He recognized the voices - Jamie and Speed.  
  
Bits of sentences came through - "you hit like a girl" , "Letting the man do all the hard work" , "If you want something done right." - he recognized the banter.and Jamie's laughter, for a second his mind flashed back to the times when he and Jamie worked together in the past, the times when he was the one to make her laugh like that.  
  
Pushing the taught out of his head (and wondering where the hell it came from in the first place) he pushed the door open and walked into the lab  
  
"Hey H" Speed greeted him as soon as he noticed him and Horatio nodded at him, noticing the young man was covered in demi-blood spatter from smashing the test dummies.  
  
"How is it going guys - you have anything for me?" he asked  
  
"Not yet" Jamie replied jotting down something on her clip board "Give us a few hours"  
  
"Well, make it quick. Mean while I 'm going to go and grab a chat with Mr. Kramer. I have a feeling dad knows more then he's telling us"  
  
"I wouldn't bother Horatio" came detective Sevilla's voice from behind them "I'm just coming from the station - Mr Kramer just turned himself in - he's confessing to killing his daughter" 


	9. Sifting through

Well - this is the almost the ending for this chapter!!! Two more and it will be done!  
  
I don't own them - as you already all know  
  
And I think third part of the series will be up in a few weeks as soon as I finish this one - asp re the request of my faithful audience the third chapter will have a lot more insight into Horatio and Jamie's relationship and a little more of the characters personal life too.  
  
So stay with me and keep reviewing - I love to hear your opinion!!!  
  
*  
  
"Dammit!" Horatio spat as he slammed down the phone  
  
"Well that is unusual for you Horatio" came Alexx's voice from behind him and Horatio had to hide a small smile to hide his embarrassment at being caught.  
  
When he turned around, Alexx was leaning against his doorway giving him her maternal look. "What did the DA say?"  
  
"He has a confession, a high profile case, he doesn't want to hear a word about it" Horatio sighed  
  
"Are you sure he didn't do it? Maybe you're wrong on this one H, maybe the father did do it" Alexx said in a hopeful tone.  
  
"He didn't" came Speed's voice from behind her a moment before he became visible in the doorway followed closely by Jamie "We finished running the tests. There's no way he could have give these blows to Lori's head"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"As sure as we can be H" Jamie cut in " The impact and the velocity as well as the angle of the blows does not match a man his size and force"  
  
"What about hesitation blows?" Horatio tried, grasping at straws at this point.  
  
"You read the statement he gave the police as well as we did H" Speed shook his head "He said he killed her in rage after finding out she was pregnant - rage killings don't have hesitation blows"  
  
"Besides" Jamie added "who ever heard of three hesitation blows? Those blows were given By the sister H, he's protecting his daughter"  
  
"How did he even know you were closing in on the girl?" Alexx wondered out load  
  
"He didn't" Horatio said gravely, leaning his elbows against his desk "He knew we were coming after her long before that - didn't he Jamie?" He lifted his gaze and locked eyes with her. Uncomfortably, she lowered her gaze to her feet as she answered.  
  
"Yeah, he was there, he saw her do it. That's how the blood got to his shoe. He saw Dana kill Lori and then stepped into the pool of blood. He knew we were coming after her before we even collected out first piece of evidence"  
  
"OK" Horatio said, getting to his feet and grabbing the file "So now I have to go convince the DA"  
  
As everybody started to leave the room he lingered for a second "Jamie, a word please"  
  
She joined him and he waited until he was sure the others were out of earshot "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"It was a hunch Horatio, I had nothing to base it on and I was hoping against hope that we'll find something that will prove me wrong" she said, still avoiding eye contact  
  
"That's not how it works and you know it James, you have a feeling you let me know, your hunches are better than most evidence and you know it. You deliberately stalled the case Jamie - and single handily put us in this situation. If you had said something before we might have been able to pick up the sister before the father had time to confess!!! "  
  
"That's not fair Horatio and you know it. I'm not psychic and you can't send a man to jail based on my hunches!" she raised her voice just a bit, trying hard to keep her anger an frustration under control - after all, personal history or not - she was still addressing her boss "My hunches need to be backed up by evidence and that is exactly what I've been doing - working the evidence!!! I'm not about to become you crystal ball here Horatio and if that's what you expect from me you better fire me right here and right now!!!"  
  
With that she stormed away and left him standing in the hall.  
  
* CASE 2 - 59 Lincoln Drive - Jeff Wilson's apartment building.  
  
"So what are we doing here EriK?" Calleigh asked as she joined him out side the apartment building "And what's the rush?"  
  
"Well we need to prove that David Wilson was in his brother's apartment" Erik started explaining as he started leading her to the back of the building "When we were there the apartment looked real clean - too clean for a single bachelor - trust me! I know! He must have cleaned it recently. So I was thinking we better have a look through the trash, maybe he left something behind"  
  
"A morning of sifting through the trash - be still my beating heart!" Calleigh said with her usual southern drawl, causing Eric to smile.  
  
When the two of them got to the back of the building though - they saw a garbage truck starting to clear out piles of garbage. To his relief Erik noticed that they had yet to touch the large container marked with Jeff Wilson's apartment number.  
  
"And that's why we needed to rush!" Erik said in an exprated tone "They clear the trash every Friday and Wednesday - as in today!"  
  
"Let me take care of that!" Calleigh winked at him, releasing her hair from it's bun and pulling out her ID  
  
* CASE 1 - Dade county DA's office  
  
"John" Horatio sighed and started again for what seemed like the hundredth time "He didn't do it. He's protecting someone else. I've showed you the evidence - they don't match his story. He didn't do it John. His daughter did"  
  
"Nothing you brought me is conclusive Caine, It's all circumstantial - and I have a confession!!! You want me to drop a locked case against a child killer to go after a young girl?" John shook his head "You know I can't do that!!!"  
  
"Ok" Horatio said slowly in a tone that was recognized be anyone who worked with him as the tone he took just before he lost his patience "Now I want you to stop thinking about your own job for about a second here and try to grasp at the fact that you are sending an innocent man to jail?" "Look, Horatio, I know how you feel, but as long as he's confessing there's nothing that I can do!"  
  
* CASE 2 - 59 Lincoln Drive  
  
For 20 minutes Erik simply stood by and watched as Calleigh work her magic on the team of garbage workers. He had to admit - it was a thing of beauty to watch! The southern drawl and the damsel in distress routine worked like a charm on practically any man - and Erik could hardly blame them.  
  
"The trash is all ours" she said with a triumphant smile when she made her way back to him  
  
"Well then let's dig in"  
  
They both turned to the huge pile of trash in the can marked with Wilson's apartment number  
  
"I have to tell you Erik" Calleigh smiled at him again, pulling gloves on her hands "You sure take me to the nicest places"  
  
2 - Hours later  
  
"So do we have any idea what are we looking for here?" Erik asked over the piles of trash  
  
"Well, it was your idea!" Calleigh laughed  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! Does Jeff Wilson smoke?"  
  
"Not that I remember! I don't think so!"  
  
"Well I have quite a few cigarette buds here - take a look at those!" He passed the bud to Calleigh who took a closer look at it through a magnifying glass she took out from her kit "We can get some DNA from it match it to David - even though it still doesn't prove a lot!"  
  
"Actually - I think you might have got it Erik" Calleigh smiled passing the bud and the magnifying glass back over to him "you see that black smudge on the tip of the bud? Bow that isn't ashes and I'm going to bet you anything you want that's going to be gun oil!" 


	10. Those things can kill you

Well - this is almost the end people..  
  
Have fun with this chapter!  
  
PS - I took a little liberty with the forensic science in this chapter, I don't know if everything I've written here is actually possible but I think it sounds fairly realistic and there is a possibility that it's doable so. Anyway - hope you don't mind the little creative licensing .  
  
_________________________________  
  
Erik placed the new evidence bag on the desk and started working. He took out the cigarette bud and scraped the tip for a saliva sample, then scraped another sample of the black substance and placed it into another vial. Placing both vials in the analyzer he went back to the cigarette bud and carefully dissected it, careful not to ruin it. When he reached the filter he started pealing it layer by layer - thin as possible - placing each layer carefully according to order. When he was done the small cigarette filter was sliced into about 10 layers.  
  
"What are you doing?" Calleigh's voice behind him startled him from his work  
  
"don't sneak up on me like this Cal" He laughed at her and then turned back to the table and started explaining "I had an idea - you see the saliva is absorbed into the filter in time so I figured that maybe if we could figure out how deep inside the filter it absorbed it might give us an idea on how long was it sitting there"  
  
"You think it's possible?" Calleigh frowned  
  
"Well, it isn't an exact science exactly but it might give us some kind of timeline - maybe a day if we're lucky!"  
  
Just then the analyzed beeped and both of them turned to grab the pages of results it produced.  
  
"What do you know?" Calleigh said sarcastically "The DNA on the cigarette is a total match"  
  
"And I guess I owe you some money" Erik smiled looking down at the page in his hand "because that black substance sure is gun lubricant"  
  
"What can I say!" Calleigh smiled as she walked to the door "some girls recognize and Armani right off the bat - me, I recognize gun lubricants. I'm funny that way"  
  
"Where are you going?" Erik laughed  
  
"I'm going to tell Detective Bernstein to bring in our guy"  
  
* CSI Crime Lab - Case 1  
  
Horatio stood outside the lab and watched Jamie through the glass window as she sat at her desk, writing a report. She didn't seem to notice him - or if she did, she wasn't showing it. He sighed as he made his way inside the room - making sure to close the door behind them. Still, Jamie would not lift her head from her work.  
  
"Jamie" He started carefully and waited.still no response "Jamie, look, I think we need to talk"  
  
"Nothing to say Boss" she said coldly, still not looking at him. The word 'boss' stung even more then her tone of voice - she never referred to him as 'Boss' - in fact, she made it into a principle not to admit he was her superior, treating him as colleague and not a boss.  
  
He Crossed the distance between them and placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look at him "I was out of line James. I know you were doing what you think is right. You were doing your job"  
  
"I meant what I said H" She said softly, the cold tone of her voice from before was gone "I'm not a crystal ball, I'm not psychic - I grasp things differently and we both know that, everything sticks in my head and is just there for me to sort out but all the those things are still educated guesses - nothing more! You can't exploit it like that and I thought you of all people would know that by now!"  
  
"I do" He nodded "And you know how hard it is for me to admit I was wrong" that sentence caused them both to smile "I'm not going to be another person to take advantage of your gift Jamie, I promise you. But you have to trust me too, you have to tell me about your hunches, even if they are just hunches - you have to tell me so we can check them out and find evidence to corroborate or disprove them ok? We won't always follow them - but you have to at least tell me about them. I know sometimes you have a problem sorting all the information in you head but if you tell me we can try to organize it all together ok?"  
  
She nodded and smiled at him "Ok Horatio, you got yourself a deal!"  
  
* CSI Miami Interrogation room - Case 2.  
  
"Well Mr. Wilson it seems like you've been lying to us" Detective Bernstein told the man sitting in the chair before him.  
  
"I already told you. I wasn't there, I have no idea what you are talking about" the man said smugly "Now I've been a real sport about this but I've been sitting in this room for about 2 hours now and I really could use a smoke" as he talked he took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and took one out.  
  
"you know it's funny you should mention that" Calleigh smiled at him, uttering her first few words since the beginning of the interrogation two hours ago "Can I see that?" she motioned to the cigarette  
  
"You want one?" Wilson offered with a leer that made Erik want to punch him square in the jaw.  
  
Calleigh smiled and took the offered Cigarette, examining it in her hand. "Marlboro, you know it's funny because that's the same brand as the cigarette we pulled out of your brother's trash. Isn't it Erik?"  
  
"Sure is. And we even found your DNA on it. We also ran a test that places the timeline somewhere around Saturday or Sunday and since the trash is only collected Wednesdays and Fridays - it places you right in the scene at the time of the murder"  
  
"Let's go Mr. Wilson" Bernstein pulled the man up from his chair and started cuffing him. As they started walking out of the room Erik grabbed the cigarette pack that was left on the table and went over to the man.  
  
With a smile he slid the pack into the man's front shirt pocket "You really shouldn't smoke, you know they say these things are really bad for you" 


	11. Epilogue

Well this is the last chapter. episode 3 will be up soon and if you want there will be a small teaser in the end of this chapter - just to get you going before I actually post it.  
  
Have fun!  
  
And tell me what you think - do you want me to do another episode? Is anyone still interested in reading it? Let me know what you think!!!  
  
***  
  
Epilogue  
  
Horatio said patiently behind the armored glass window as the guard brought in the man in the orange jumper.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kramer" he greeted over the receiver  
  
"I have nothing to say to you Detective Cain."  
  
"Good, then maybe you would just listen" Horatio nodded "Mr. Kramer I know you didn't do this, I know you didn't kill your daughter."  
  
"I killed my daughter Detective Cain"  
  
"No you didn't, Dana killed her" Horatio said, taking a softer tone "Mr. Kramer, you daughter Dana has some serious problems, if you withdraw you confession we can make sure Dana gets the help she needs. Let us help her Mr. Kremer. Before she hurts someone else."  
  
"Mr. Cain, I love my daughters, both of them, I would do anything to protect my family but I wasn't there to save my oldest daughter. Now I have a chance to protect my youngest - please don't try to convince me other wise! If you were a parent - you would understand" Kramer said quietly, looking right into Horatio's eyes' looking for understanding "I have to do this for my daughter - I've let her down before, she's all I have left now!"  
  
With that the man placed down the receiver and asked the guard to show him back to his cell.  
  
Horatio sighed and got up, slowly making his way out of the building. He knew he should keep trying, convince the man to admit he lied and make sure the right person was placed behind bars - but something inside him told him to stop, to respect the wishes of a grieving father that already lost more than he should have. Who was he to tell a father he can't protect his only surviving daughter? Who knows. maybe her father's sacrifice for her would make the difference for Dana Kramer? Who could say what was wrong and right in this case?  
  
With another sigh he placed his sunglasses on and stepped into the sunlight.  
  
*  
  
Jamie was busy finishing things at the lab, putting everything back in order when Speed walked in behind her. With out a word he took hold of her hand and led her to the hall. Once there he turned her around so she could get a clear view of the reception area through the glass walls  
  
"Oh my god Speed!" she said softly.  
  
In the reception area, walking around nervously, was a young woman who had a striking resemblance to Jamie.  
  
"I called up your sister, she's here to take you to lunch" He said sheepishly "She sounded nice on the phone, she sounded eager to see you"  
  
She took a moment to look at her sister and the n turned back to Speed "I'm really nervous, I don't know what to say to her" after another moment thought she added "Would you come with me? Help brake the ice?"  
  
"I can't" he smiled sheepishly again "I have a phone call waiting, to New York"  
  
Jamie smiled softly at him, understanding that he too needed some closure with his own brother. Suddenly she couldn't fight the urge and she leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek "Thank you Tim. Really! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me"  
  
He blushed slightly and watched as she walked away to the reception area and greeted her sister.  
  
"Tim" someone approached him "the call to New York you asked for - it's waiting on line 3"  
  
THE END  
  
* * * *  
  
Ok, I know it ended kind of mushy and that's a bit unusual for me - I 'm sorry! It's just the way it came out! I hope you don't find it too schmaltzy!!!!  
  
Any way - the next chapter EX MARKS THE SPOT - will be up shortly and I'm going to give you a little preview:  
  
When two young kids go missing and a woman dead - the CSI team springs into action. The first 48 hours are the most critical in any kidnapping and the team must race the clock in order to return the children safely to their parents. Not helping the matters is the involvement of the FBI who are taking charge over the investigation (as they do on all kidnapping cases) and the personal differences between the different people working on the case!  
  
Well - that's all I can tell you for now - let me know if you want me to continue!!! I'm looking forward to your input!  
  
Love Black Raven 


End file.
